Never same
by SarangChanBaek
Summary: Chanbaek fanfic. Romance/School life/Yaoi. CHANBAEK
1. Prologue

**_"Ibu, mengapa kita berbeda?," anak lelaki itu bertanya pada ibunya_**

 ** _"Kita tidak berbeda sayang, kita semua sama,"_**

 ** _"Tapi banyak yang mengatakannya," Ibunya hanya tersenyum sedih setelahnya._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Same**

 **-Prologue-**

 **by SarangChanBaek**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek; KaiSoo; HunHan; TaoRis**

 **Genre : Romance-Drama-School life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai;** **Yaoi; Boys Love; Boy x Boy**

 **Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Busan, 24 Desember 2014**_

.

Malam ini langit terlihat mendung, tak ada bintang berwarna-warniyang munculan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sepertinya akan turun salju di malam natal ini.

Disisi lain didalam rumah yang sangat sangat sederhana, terdapat lelaki pendek berambut hitam tengah melilitkan syal rajutan tebal berwarna cream dileher putihnya. Ia tampak cantik mengenakan kemeja berwarna baby blue yang dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna putih dan tak lupa juga jaket tebal yang berwarna senada dengan syal yang dikenakannya. Ia terlihat begitu cantik,manis, dan menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Bu, aku keluar dulu ya," pamit lelaki mungil itu pada Ibunya yang tengah mengeluarkan cookies dari oven yang sudah terlihat tua dan sedikit berkarat.

"Kita harus menggantinya dengan yang baru bu, bagaimana jika itu terbakar," lelaki mungil itu tiba-tiba berkomentar saat melihat ibunya dengan susah payah mengeluarkan cookiesnya dari oven tua itu.

"Lebih baik itu digunakan untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari baek, lagipula ibu rasa oven ini masih bagus," lelaki cantik itu _–Baekhyun,_ menghelai nafas berat mengingat nasib hidup keluarganya yang begitu menyedihkan. Bahkan untuk membeli oven saja itu sangatlah sulit padahal ibunya sangat senang membuat kue. Ia khawatir jika suatu saat oven itu akan melukai lengan ibunya. Namun apa boleh buat? Ia hanya bisa tersenyum gentir dan berandai-andai, jika saja ayahnya masih hidup mungkin ia dan ibunya tidak akan hidup sesulit ini. _Namun takdir siapa yang tahu, bukan? Itu selalu mengejutkan._

"Oiya, kau mau kemana?" tanya ibunya yang berhasil menyadarkan dari lamunan kesedihannya.

"Adadeh hehe," baekhyun tertawa kecil menampakan eye smilenya.

"Dengan siapa? Ibu bisa tenang jika itu Kris,"

"Aku akan bersama Kris bu, jadi ibu tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula ini hanya sebentar"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau habiskan malam natal ini bersama ibumu, sayang" rajuk ibunya. sesekali ia ingin menggoda anak satu-satunya yang terlihat menggemaskan ini dan sepertinya itu berhasil, melihat anak lelaki satu-satunya itu tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu merasa kesal dengan rajukan ibunya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menghabiskan malam natal bersama Ibu, aku hanya akan menemui Kris sebentar. Ia memintaku untuk menemuinya," tutur baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hey, ibu hanya bercanda. Itu tidak sungguhan baek, lebih baik kau habiskan malam natal bersama Krismu saja. Ibu akan baik-baik dirumah. Natal kan hanya setahun sekali. Buatlah itu menjadi berkesan,"

"Tidak kok bu! Aku hanya ingin bersama Ibu. Janji deh tidak akan lama,"

"Ck, anak nakal ini" Ibunya terkekeh kecil.

"Yasudah cepat sana pergi, Kris menunggumu bukan?,"

"Ne, aku pergi dulu ya bu,"

"Hati-hati dijalan nak,"

"neh,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Never Same-**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kris!,"_ Seru lelaki mungil itu sambil berlari semangat menemui seseorang yang kini hanya tinggal berjarak empat meter dihadapannya. Ia berlari lucu seperti anak kecil, membuat lelaki berambut coklat terang yang dihampirinya tertawa geli.

Kini baekhyun dan lelaki tinggi bernama Kris itu sedang berada di festival malam natal yang diadakan rutin oleh masyarakat busan untuk menyambut malam natal mereka. Kris yang mengirimi ia pesan singkat lima jam yang lalu –pukul dua siang, untuk bertemu difestival ini dan juga akan meberitahunya suatu hal. Tentunya lelaki pendek itu bersemangat bukan main.

Festival ini sangatlah ramai, banyak pohon pohon cemara yang dihiasi pernak-pernik juga jalanan seperti trotoar yang dikanan kirinya terdapat pohon sakura dengan daun berwarna pink yang jatuh berguguran. Lampu-lampu lampion berwarna-warni tersebar dimana-mana membuat kota Busan terlihat sangatlah hidup dimalam natal ini.

"Hey, kau sudah datang," sapa lelaki tinggi berambut coklat terang yang dihampirinya itu, baekhyun tak menanggapi ia hanya tersenyum hangat seperti biasa dengan hidung yang sudah memerah efek cuaca yang sangat rendah dimalam natal ini.

"Mengapa berlari eoh," tanya Kris dengan lembut sambil membenarkan letak syal rajut baekhyun yang tak disadari oleh sipemilik kini sudah tak melilit dengan sempurna dileher putihnya.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat menemuimu," mata baekhyun berbinar. Kris dapat melihat pantulan refleksi dirinya dimata bening lelaki manis yang kini ada dihadapannya. Mata itu sedikit berair karena efek cuaca.

"Kau merindukanku ya?," goda Kris sambil mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan baekhyun. Itu tentu saja membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek gugup dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Emm.. tidak kok. Percaya diri sekali," cibir Baekhyun berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan lekaki tinggi ini, karena saat ini sekolah sedang libur musim dingin, jadi baekhyun tidak dapat melihat lelaki tinggi ini dimanapun. Belum lagi Kris akan selalu sibuk dengan urusan keluarganya selama liburan musim dingin yang kata ayahnya itu tidak dapat diganggu.

"Yah, padahal aku banyak merindukanmu," Kris membuat wajah sesedih mungkin ia berniat untuk merajuk pada lelaki mungilnya ini. "Hilangkan ekspresi itu Kris, itu menggelikan," Baekhyun terkekeh geli sementara Kris hanya merengut kesal karena rajukannya pada lelaki mungil ini sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Oiya ngomong-ngomong-," Kris menjeda ucapannya membuat lelaki pendek itu menatapnya.

"Apa?,"

"Kau cantik hari ini," ungkapnya dengan kekehan diakhir kalimat.

"Aku lelaki Kris,"

" _Tapi kau cantik,"_

" _Aku tidak cantik!,"_

"Yang melihat aku bukan kau," Kris meleletkan lidahnya jahil.

 _"_ _Terserah! terserah!"_ pipi baekhyun mulai bersemu kemerahan. Melihat baekhyun yang merajuk sambil menghentakan kakinya membuat Kris gemas dan semakin ingin menggodanya, tetapi rencana itu ia urungkan begitu terlintas satu hal dipikirannya. Tanpa disadari ia tersenyum sedih sambil menatap baekhyun lama.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun merasa bingung dengan tatapan yang diberikan lelaki tinggi itu. Itu tiba-tiba.

" _Eh_ , tidak kok tidak ada apa-apa," Kris tersenyum lebar lagi seperti biasa, namun tak bisa disangkal bahwa Baekhyun dapat melihat sorot lain dimata bening lelaki tinggi itu. Ia seperti melihat ada kesedihan didalamnya. Dan itu membuat baekhyun menjadi khawatir.

"Oiya, bukannya kau ingin bicara?,"

" _Ah_ , aku akan memberitahunya nanti,"

"Kapan? Jangan membuatku penasaran,"

"Aku akan memberitahunya setelah kita berjalan-jalan mengelilingi festival. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, ayo kita sudah jalan. Aku sudah tidak sabar," dengan semangat Baekhyun menggadeng erat lengan lelaki tinggi itu sambil berjalan mengintari festival malam natal ini dengan perasaan bahagia. Ia hanya menginginkan malam natal yang membahagiakan _bersama orang yang dicintainya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sekarang apa? Beritahu aku," baekhyun ternseyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia sudah tak sabar dengan apa yang akan lelaki itu sampaikan padanya. _'Apa kris akan mengucapkan happy anniversary atas hubungannya yang sudah menginjak usia 3 tahun?'_ Jika _'ya'_ maka, ini akan menjadi sangat romantis ditambah lagi dengan mereka yang kini tengah berada di bawah pohon sakura yang daun pinknya berguguran dan juga lampu lampion berwarna-warni yang menemani disekelilingnya. Tempat ini cukup jauh dari keramaian, karena Kris sengaja membawanya ketempat sepi agar hanya baekhyun sajalah yang dapat mendengar ucapannya.

Kris menghelai nafas berat sebelum memulai percakapan " _Um,"_ baekhyun masih terus memperhatikan wajah kris. Entah perasaannya saja atau apa ia merasa Kris berbeda malam ini. Ia menjadi sosok yang sangat sangat hangat dari biasanya. Sedaritadi lelaki tinggi itu terus saja menggadeng tangannya erat enggan melepasnya barang sedikitpun, menatap dirinya secara berlebihan bahkan saat pertunjukan air mancurpun lelaki tinggi itu tidak menontonnya ia malah asik menonton wajah kekasih mungilnya yang sedang memperhatikan air mancur dengan wajah yang bahagia. Dan juga ia banyak memotret baekhyun dengan kamera dslr hitamnya yang ia bawa.

" _Baek,"_ panggil kris dengan mimik serius, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya demi sang kekasih.

"Ia?" entah mengapa baekhyun merasa dirinya tak enak hati, seperti ia akan mendengar kabar buruk. Tapi ia harus berfikir positif bukan?

"Ayo kita putus,"

-hening

.

" _Ne?,"_ baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apa krisnya sedang melontarkan sebuah lelucon padanya, jika ya maka itu tidak lucu sama sekali. "Kau becanda? Ini tidak lucu, kau tahu,"

"Tapi aku serius," lirih kris matanya pemandang kesamping, karena ia akan goyah jika menatap mata kekasih mungilnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca dihadapannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" lirih baekhyun dengan suara bergetar mati-matian menahan tangis agar tidak pecah di hadapan lelaki tinggi ini.

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba,"

"Jadi bagimu ini tidak tiba-tiba?" baekhyun tersenyum miring tak percaya. Itu berarti kris sudah ingin mengakhirinya dari jauh jauh hari bukan? Karena ia bilang ini tidaklah tiba-tiba. Kris hanya terdiam tak berani menatap mata bening yang kini sudah berlinang air mata Ia tak akan kuat melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai menangis di hadapannya. Tapi kenyataan itu telak memukulnya, karena dirinya sendrilah yang membuat kekasih mungilnya ini menangis.

"Baiklah, beri aku satu alasan," lirih baekhyun sambil mengusap air mata menggunakan lengan jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah.

" _Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi,"_

 **DEG**

.

.

Baekhyun bungkam. Mengapa dari beribu-ribu alasan, alasan itulah yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya ini? Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tangisnya, air matanya sudah deras mengalir dipipinya hingga turun ke dagu. Tidak mungkin. Ini bukan Krisnya. Ini bukan bukan Krisnya yang ia kenal sejak ia menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. Ini bukan Krisnya yang selalu merindukannya. Ini bukan Krisnya yang setiap hari mengutarakan kata cinta kepadanya. Ini bukanlah Kris kekasihnya dan Baekhyun yakin itu. Pasti ada yang salah dengan ini.

"Kau berbohong," baekhyun tersenyum miring seperti sedang menertawai kebohongan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tidak berbohong, baekhyun"

"Tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi maka aku akan percaya," final baekhyun. Kris terdiam lama, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Tanpa disadari matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia harus melakukannya, ini semua demi baekhyun. Demi orang yang ia cintai. Dengan perlahan Kris mengalihkan pandangannya menatap mata lelaki mungil dihadapannya yang sudah memerah dan-

" _Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Byun Baekhyun, maka dari itu ayo kita akhiri sekarang,"_

.

.

.

' _Natal kan hanya setahun sekali. Buatlah itu menjadi berkesan,'_

"Kris.. hiks..hiks," tangis baekhyun pecah setelah punggung lelaki tinggi itu sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Malam itu. Tepat malam natal dibawah dibawah salju putih yang mulai berjatuhan diatas kepalanya, Baekhyun merasa hidupnya benar-benar hancur dan tidak berarti lagi._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Prologue End-**


	2. Chapter 1 - Sadness

**Never Same**

 **Chapter 1 - Sadness**

 **by SarangChanBaek**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek; KaiSoo; HunHan; TaoRis**

 **Genre : Romance-Drama-School life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai;** **Yaoi; Boys Love; Boy x Boy**

 **Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Busan, 1 September 2016_**

"Ibu kumohon," suara itu terdengar memelas begitu juga ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh sipembicara. Wajahnya memerah, memohon dengan mata yang sudah sedikit berair.

"Tidak baek, sekali tidak tetap tidak!," suara itu terdengar tinggi dan tegas membuat si lawan bicara _–baekhyun_ menitikan air matanya dan tertunduk lesu.

"Jangan menangis. kau itu laki-laki baekhyun," ujar ibunya saat melihat putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki telah mengeluarkan kristal bening dari mata bulan sabitnya.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut ibu. Aku janji tidak akan merepotkan, aku bisa bekerja apa saja kok," ujarnya masih dengan wajah memelas dengan jejak airmata yang sudah menetes dari dagunya. Matanya melengkung kebawah seperti puppy. Seminggu yang lalu ibunya mendapat tawaran pekerjaan dari tetangganya _–Minah_ untuk menggantikannya menjadi juru masak disebuah rumah yang ada di kota Seoul. Karena ibu Baekhyun memang terkenal pintar memasak di kampungnya maka dari itu minah mempercayakan pekerjaannya pada ibu baekhyun sebagai penggantinya. Tentu saja tawaran ini diterima oleh ibu baekhyun dengan antusias karena memang keluarganya sangat membutuhkan pemasukan yang besar untuk biaya hidup. Mengandalkan jualan ikan hasil laut saja tidaklah cukup untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari karena mereka selalu kekurangan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Minah? Biarkan saja ia bahagia dengan suami barunya yang telah ia nikahi tiga hari yang lalu.

"Bukan masalah itu baek. Masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan disini, kau masih harus bersekolah, membantu bibi dan juga menjaga nenek,"

"Tapikan nenek ada bibi yang menjaga,"

"Bibi akan pergi kepasar untuk berdagang, maka dari itu inilah tugasmu untuk menjaga nenek. Kau juga masih harus bersekolah disini,"

"Tapi bu-,"

"Ibu janji akan sering-sering menelfonmu dan jika liburan nanti ibu akan mengambil cuti untuk pulang. Bagaimana?," baekhyun terdiam tidak menjawab bujukan dari ibunya otaknya masih berpikir untuk menerimanya atau tidak.

"Hmm?," tanya ibunya lagi dan akhirnya baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya samar namun masih bisa dilihat oleh sang ibu yang sudah tersenyum cerah pada anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki ini. Dengan gemas ibunya memeluk dan mecium rambut hitam anaknya yang poninya sudah hampir menutupi matanya. Baekhyun menerima pelukan ibunya dengan hangat dan terseyum.

"Nah begitu dong ini baru anak ibu," ibunya terkekeh geli sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Andai saja ayah masih ada, kita tidak akan sesulit ini bu," ujar baekhyun yang berhasil membuat ibunya diam seketika. Pikirannya melayang pada mendiang suaminya yang telah tiada empat tahun yang lalu karena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Ayah sudah tenang disurga nak, maka dari itu kau harus belajar dengan benar agar bisa menggantikan posisi ayah, ne?,"

"Neh.." dan malam itu Baekhyun tertidur dipelukan sang ibu yang besok akan pergi untuk mencari nafkah keluarga. Malam itu juga baekhyun berjanji untuk tidak lagi menjadi manja dan akan menghadapi kehidupan yang akan penuh dengan rintangan didepan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Never Same-**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _2 bulan kemudian_**

 **.**

 ** _Busan, 5 November 2016_**

 **.**

"Sudah pulang sekolah baek," tanya wanita paruh baya itu pada cucu laki-laki satu-satunya yang kini sedang mengganti kemeja seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos longgar biru miliknya dan juga bawahan dengan celana kain selutut berwarna coklat. Badannya nampak tenggelam pada kaos biru longgar yang ia kenakan.

"Iya nek. Nenek sudah minum obat?," tanya balik baekhyun pada neneknya yang tengah duduk diatas kasur gulung yang digelar dilantai kayu kamar. Tatapan mata neneknya terlihat sangat teduh percis seperti ibunya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat baekhyun merindukan ibunya yang kini ada di kota Seoul. Tak terasa sudah dua bulan terlewati tanpa ada ibu yang biasa ada disisinya.

"Sudah kok. Kau sudah libur sekolah?,"

"Sudah. Libur musim dingin akan habis setelah natal,"

"Benarkah? Panjang sekali," baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Oiya, aku akan kepasar dulu ya nek membantu bibi. Dan akan kembali setelah dua jam," pamit baekhyun pada neneknya.

"Istirahatlah dulu baekhyun,"

"Tidak apa-apa kok nek, aku tidak lelah,"

"Tetap saja kau membutuhkan energi, jangan terlalu memaksakan kau ini masih kecil,"

"Aku sudah delapanbelas nek,"

"Tetap saja. Istirahatlah dulu ya,"

"Baiklah," baekhyun mendudukan dirinya dilantai kayu disamping gelaran tempat tidur neneknya.

"Oiya baekhyun,"

"Ya?,"

"Apa ibumu masih tidak juga mengirimi pesan?," baekhyun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia dan ibunya sudah lama kehilangan kontak satu sama lain. Baekhyun sering kali mengirimi pesan pada ibunya tetapi tidak ada balasan dari sang ibu, di telfonpun tidak aktif. Mereka melakukan kontak hanya sampai seminggu setalah ibunya pergi. Selebihnya mereka kehilangan kontak. Apa ibunya mengingkari janji?

"Kau pergilah ke Seoul. Susul ibumu atau kau habiskan liburanmu disana," baekhyun mendongak mendengar perintah neneknya.

"Neh? Hehe tidak kok aku ingin membantu nenek dan bibi saja disini,"

"Kau berbohongkan? Nenek bisa melihatnya dari matamu," memang benar akhir-akhir ini baekhyun sedang merindukan ibunya. Mungkin tingkahnya biasa saja tetapi neneknya tidak dapat dibohongi, neneknya tahu segala hal yang sedang dirasakannya termasuk apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia merindukan ibunya. Ia takut ibunya akan meninggalkannya seperti ayah dan Kris yang telah meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Hidupnya sudah cukup sedih untuk kembali ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi.

"Tidak kok nek, aku bersungguh-sungguh,"

"Pergilah baekhyun, dan kembali saat liburan akan habis,"

"Tapi nek-,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian,"

"Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan nenek,"

"Nenek akan baik-baik saja disini bersama bibi baek jangan khawatirkan itu," baekhyun terdiam otaknya masih berpikir keras.

"Ya?," neneknya meyakinkannya kembali.

"Baiklah," baekhyun hanya perlu mencari ibunya dan kembali lagi saat liburan akan habis, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Never Same-**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Seoul, 6 November 2016_**

 ** _._**

"Wuah, ramai sekali ya disini," Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah melihat-lihat tempat asing disekelilingnya sambil membenarkan tali tas gendong yang terpatri dipundaknya. Baekhyun belum pernah pergi ke Seoul sebelumnya karena ia memang lahir dan besar di kampung halamannya di Busan. Jadi setelah bus yang ia naiki selama kurang lebih 5 jam itu menurunkannya di pemberhentian terakhir, Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus pergi kemana ia nampak seperti anak hilang saat ini. Baekhyun berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan sampingan besok dan tempat tinggal terlebih dahulu karena jika ia langusung saja menemui ibunya, maka ia yakin ibunya akan mengamuk dan mengatakan banyak hal.

"Apa ini namsan tower? Tinggi sekali," baekhyun melihat objek yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan kagum, bibir mungilnya terus saja menggumamkan kata 'Wuah' dengan mata yang berbinar seperti puppy. Setelah kurang lebih berjalan tak tentu arah selama setengah jam akhirnya kakinya itu membawanya pada namsan tower yang sering ia lihat didalam buku pelajaran sejarahnya. Rasanya baekhyun ingin berfoto-foto ria dan menaiki kereta gantung yang sudah menjadi ciri khas tempat itu, namun niatnya ia urungkan begitu mengingat apa tujuannya datang kemari. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalananan tak tentu arahnya itu, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam tetapi ia belum mendapat tempat untuk bermalam. Matanya mengedar kesekeliling mencari tempat untuk ia bermalam setidaknya hanya untuk malam ini, namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah ada hotel-hotel bergedung tinggi dan berpintu emas. Mana mungkin baekhyun bermalam ditempat seperti itu hanya dengan bekal beberapa won saja dari neneknya. Baekhyun kembali melangahkan kainya, cuaca malam ini dingin sekali mungkin sedikit kopi atau cokelat akan membuatnya hangat. Baekhyun menghampiri kedai kopi dipinggir jalan itu, namun ia berhenti sejenak saat akan mendorong pintu masuk kedai tersebut, matanya mengamati lekat-lekat apa yang ditempel dipintu masuk kedai tersebut. Itu adalah sebuah lowongan pekerjaan. Nasibnya sedang bagus malam ini pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Never Same-**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sebulan kemudian_**

 ** _._**

 ** _26 Desember 2015_**

 **.**

"Chanyeol kemari, tidak minum huh? Ayolah kita bersenang-senang malam ini," ajak pria berkulit tan itu pada pria lain berpostur tinggi dengan rambut merah menyala yang sedang sibuk dengan psp miliknya. Sementara disudut ruangan lain terdapat pria albino yang tengah menatap datar pada si pengajak _–Jongin_. Dan disudut lainnya juga terdapat pria berwaja kotak yang sedang meringkuk di sofa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Teruskan saja aku akan menyetir," jawab pria tinggi itu _–chanyeol_ seadanya seakan tidak mau diganggu.

"Ayolah dude, ada Sehun yang akan menyetir untuk kita,"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu ditengah jalan kali ini," balas pria albino itu dengan poker face andalannya.

"Ey, tidak bisa minum sih," cibir jongin pada sahabat payahnya yang tidak bisa minum itu.

"Ayolah ini wine dari Prancis rasanya enak sekali. Bahkan Jongdae tadi mencobanya,"

"Dan langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya," lanjut Sehun dan membuat chanyeol yang masih fokus pada pspnya kini terkekeh. Pantas saja sedaritadi pria berwajah kotak itu meringkuk tak berdaya di sofa dengan ekspresi yang menyebalkan, biasanya ia akan cerewet dan banyak bicara sepanjang hari.

"Harusnya kau tidak minum Jongin, bagaimana jika stalkermu itu mencatat apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini," goda sehun pada pria tan itu.

"Dia tidak ada disini,"

"Siapa tau, bukankah dia ada dimanapun kau ada,"

"Siapa?," chanyeol menyahut merasa bingung dengan topik apa yang sedang dibicarakan temannya ini.

"Stalker Jongin,"

"Namanya KyungSoo," jongdae yang sudah meringkuk sekitar setengah jampun akhirnya buka suara dan meringkuk kembali setelahnya. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan informasi yang ia ketahui tentang stalker Jongin itu. Bahwa namanya itu KyungSoo. _Do KyungSoo_.

"Aku tak peduli. Dia seekor burung hantu," jawabnya acuh.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?," tanya chanyeol lagi, ia mulai penasaran dengan topik yang tengah dibicarakan.

"Dia menguntitku sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dia bahkan mencatat segala hal yang kulakukan dibuku catatan sialnya itu, dan aku yakin dalam buku catatannya itu banyak hal dusta yang telah aku lakukan," Jongin sedikit terkekeh diakhir kalimat menertawai perilaku nistanya yang sudah dilihat oleh kyungsoo stalkernya itu.

" _Uh_ , dia penggemarmu mungkin. Walaupun aku ragu sih kau memiliki seorang penggemar," ejek si maknae pada jongin yang tengah sibuk menyesap wine dari prancisnya itu.

"Penggemar apanya, dia bahakan mengancam akan membunuhku jika berani melarangnya mengikutiku. Matanya besar sekali dan itu yang membuatku merinding untuk melawannya," Jongin menggerutu sebal mengingat kejadian kemaren lusa disekolah pada saat ia dan Kyungsoo berdebat tentang 'Mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku' dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang mengatakan kalimat 'baiklah, terserah kau saja'. Jongin rasa ia tak akan bisa lepas dari stalkernya itu.

"Benarkah? Daebak hahaha," melihat jongin yang mengubah ekspresi menjadi masam pria-pria lainnya malah menertawakannya dengan puas, bahkan jongdae yang sedang meringkukpun akhirnya ikut tertawa puas akan nasib temannya itu.

Tawa chanyeol terhenti begitu ponsel yang ada disaku celanya itu berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Ia angkat dengan segera setelah mengetahui siapa si penelfon.

"Yeobseo,"

"Chanyeolie-" suara itu terdengar serak seperti habis menangis dan juga lelah. Walaupun samar namun chanyeol masih bisa mengetahui bahwa orang disebrang sana yang kini sedang menelfonnya itu Yejin _–Yejinnya_. Teman masa kecilnya.

"Yejin?,"

"Ne, ini aku,"

"Kau dimana?," tanya chanyeol khawatir.

"Entahlah, kepalaku pusing sekali Chanyeol,"

"Kau minum?," chanyeol bertanya pada wanita yang ada disebrang sana, ia sudah tak asing lagi dengan kondisi yejin saat ini karena memang akhir-akhir ini temannya itu sering kali pergi untuk minum. Dan chanyeol tahu percis masalah apa yang tengah dialami wanita cantik itu.

"Tunggulah disana, aku akan menjemputmu," chanyeol menutup sambungan dan segera mengambil kunci mobil. Tidak perlu ditanya yejin berada dimana, karena chanyeol tahu segala hal tentang Yejin termasuk dimana tempat minum yang sering wanita cantik itu kunjungi.

"Aku pergi," pamit chanyeol pada teman-temannya.

"Kemana? Katanya kau yang akan menyetir," gerutu Jongin.

"Sehun yang akan menyetir," jawab Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan basecam tempat ia dan teman-temannya yang gila ini berkumpul.

"Ya tuhan, aku tidak ingin turun ditengah jalan," ringis Jongin dan sehun yang ada disebelahnya pun menyeringai evil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Never Same-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yejin,"chanyeol memegang pundak wanita berambut coklat sepunggung yang mengenakan baju hitam tanpa itu tengah duduk dihadapan meja bar. Ditangannya terdapat gelas yang berisikan cairan kuning yang dapat memabukan siapapun karena cairan tersebut mengandung kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi.

"Huh? Kau Chanyeol? Benarkan kau Chanyeol," wanita itu _–Yejin_ menatap tak fokus pada chanyeol, seakan netranya terhalangi kabut tak kasat mata. Entah mengapa perasaan wanita itu menjadi lebih baik setelah teman masa kecilnya ini datang. Yejin tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

"Kau mabuk. Ayo kita pulang," chanyeol berbicara dengan datar melihat kebiasaan yang sering wanita itu lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

"Tunggu. Harusnya kau minum dulu chanyeol, ne?" tawar yejin sambil memberikan gelas yang ada ditangannya kepada chanyeol.

"Tidak. Ayo kita pulang,"

"Tunggu. Aku tidak mau pulang," Ekspresi yejin seketika berubah dari bahagia –bahagiapun entah mengapa menjadi raut sedih, khawatir, dan juga takut. Entahlah chanyeol dapat melihat banyak emosi yang ada di wajah teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Kenapa?,"

"Ayah memukul ibu lagi hari ini," ujar yejin dengan mata yang sudah sedikit berair.

"Benarkah?," sebenarnya chanyeol sudah tak asing lagi dengan masalah ayah dan ibu Yejin, karena memang sudah dari dahulu ibu dan ayah yejin tidak pernah tentram mereka selalu saja bertengkar entah sebab apa dan hal itu membuat yejin sangat tertekan tentunya. Mungkin yejin sudah dapat menahannya satu tahun belakangan ini, namun akhir-akhir ini memang mungkin yejin sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kedua orangtuanya yang selalu bertengkar. Membuatnya tidak ingin pulang kerumah.

"Hmm. Jadi aku tidak mau pulang. Mungkin masih banyak pecahan piring yang belum dibersihkan dirumah," yejin terkekeh sedih dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dipipi putihnya.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?," tanya chanyeol dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Entahlah," yejin menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya seakan lelah dengan apa yang selalu terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," chanyeol mencoba menenangkan sambil memeluk wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini, rasanya ia tak tega melihat yejin menangis seperti ini dihadapannya. Hatinya menjadi ikut sakit.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku takut ayah akan menyakiti Ibu,"

"Tidak akan. Ayahmu tidak akan menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Percaya padaku," ujar chanyeol pelan. Entah mengapa apa yang chanyeol katakan membuat hatinya menghangat ia merasa aman jika bersama chanyeolnya, apa karena chanyeol teman semasa kecilnya? Ataukah.. _cinta?_. Bahkan yejin masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol-ah," panggil yejin lembut seraya melepas pelukan hangat chanyeol namun posisi mereka masih saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Hm?,"

"Gomawo," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu entah dorongan darimana tubuh yejin bergerak maju dan sedikit memeringkan kepalanya. Chanyeol masih terdiam bingung ditempat menunggu apa yang akan yejin lakukan padanya dengan mata terbuka dan raut wajah tak berekspresi. Hingga Yejin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya bahkan hidung merekapun kini telah bersentuhan dan sedikit lagi...

 _Bruk_

Yejin jatuh tertidur dipelukan chanyeol sebelum sempat melakukan apa yang akan dilakukannya tadi. Mata chanyeol mengerjap melihat wanita yang telah tertidur dipundaknya.

'Tadi hampir saja,' pikirnya.

Yejin masih saja melihatnya sebagai teman masa kecil. Hal itu membuat chanyeol sedih akan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang ia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Never same-**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mnyalakan mesin mobil ferarri f60 merahnya, ia hendak pulang kerumahnya setelah mengantar Yejin yang sudah mabuk berat tadi ke apartemennya. Sebelum menginjak gas chanyeol mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu, melihat panggilan yang mungkin masuk pada ponsel canggihnya itu. Matanya tak sengaja melihat tanggal dilayar atas ponselnya. Hari ini tanggal duapuluh enam dan tepat pukul sepuluh malam, itu artinya dua jam lagi akan memasuki tanggal duapuluh tujuh dan chanyeol tidak lupa ada apa dengan tanggal dua puluh tujuh tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum, dengan segera ia simpan kembali ponselnnya di atas dashbor mobil dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan basemant apartemen. Niatnya untuk pulang kerumah ia urungkan, karena malam ini ia akan pergi ke Myeongdong untuk membeli sesuatu. Sesuatu yang special untuk orang yang special pula. Besok tepat pada tanggal 27 Desember Yejinnya berulang tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Never Same-**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan dipinggir trotoar kota Seoul tepatnya didaerah Myeongdong yang tak pernah tidur ini, matanya melihat kesekeliling mencari apa yang sedang dicarinya sedaritadi, uap dingin keluar melalui mulut mungilnya yang sudah memerah karena rendahnya suhu malam ini. Ia baru menerima gaji pertamanya sebagai pegawai toko kopi di dekat namsan tower yang ia temukan sebulan yang lalu, walaupun gaji yang diterimanya tidak seberapa setidaknya uangnya cukup untuk ia belikan kue untuk ibunya. _Ya_ , besok tepatnya pada tanggal _Duapuluh Tujuh Desember_ ibunya menginjak kepala empat.

Selama sebulan belakangan ini baekhyun bekerja sangat giat di toko kopi dekat namsan tower yang pemiliknya bernama Xiumin. Begitu melamar pada hari itu, baekhyun sudah langsung diterima karena memang toko kopi tersebut sedang membutuhkan tambahan pegawai dengan segera dan juga mungkin ditambah lagi karena Xiumin merasa iba melihat kondisi baekhyun pada malam itu saat datang ke tokonya untuk melamar pekerjaan. Baekhyun seperti anak hilang malam itu. Setelah menerima pekerjaannya pria mungil itu bahkan berterus terang pada Xiumin bahwa ia tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal dan baekhyun menawarkan diri sebagai pegawai sekaligus penjaga toko selama duapuluh empat jam nonstop. Awalnya Xiumin melarang hal tersebut, dikarenakan baekhyun masih terlalu kecil dan akan berbahaya juga jika bermalam di toko, namun akhirnya xiumin mengijinkan setelah baekhyun memelas dengan tampang puppy yang membuat xiumin tidak tega untuk tak membiarkan keinginan anak itu. Xiumin menginjinkan baekhyun tetap tinggal di toko namun dengan syarat ia harus mengunci pintu toko dengan baik dan benar sebelum pergi untuk tidur dan hal itu tentu langsung saja disetujui oleh baekhyun yang kala itu menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat dan juga senyuman yang terlampau lebar dibibirnya.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar seketika melihat toko kue Happines yang buka diujung jalan, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya meuju toko tersebut. Ia berniat membeli kue ulang tahun dan menemui ibunya besok.

Ada berbagai macam kue yang dipajang di etalase toko tersebut. Ibunya menyukai strawberry pikir baekhyun saat melihat kue berwarna merah muda dengan topping strawberry diatasnya yang disusun dengan indah. Lama baekhyun memandangi kue tersebut mengabaikan pelayan toko yang berdiri disampingnya menunggu keputusan sang pelanggan. Baiklah baekhyun akan membeli kue ini dan diberikan besok pada ibunya.

"Mba saya ambil kue yan.." "Tolong bungkuskan kue ini," suara itu terdengan bersamaan membuat si pelayan toko mendongak bingung pada pelanggannya yang sudah menjadi dua.

"Maaf, tapi saya duluan yang membeli kue ini," ujar baekhyun sopan pada pria tinggi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tapi saya yang duluan memesannya, lagipula kau belum mebelinya," sanggah pria itu dengan nada datar raut wajahnya pun sama seperti nada bicaranya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat baekhyun jengkel.

"Tapi aku yang duluan melihatnya!," seru baekhyun tak mau kalah, pikirnya ia duluan yang telah menemukan kue ini dibanding pria dengan telinga dobi dan rambut berwarna merah ini. Omong-omong pria ini berambut merah dan berpostur badan meniru jerapah yang membuatnya harus mendongak saat berbicara dengannya. Sementara pelayan toko itu hanya diam dengan raut wajah bingung. Toko akan tutup sekitar setengah jam lagi mengingat ini sudah memasuki pukul sepuluh tigapuluh.

"Tolong bungkuskan saya yang ini," ujar pria tinggi itu tak mau ambil pusing pada si pelayan toko dan mengabaikan ucapan baekhyun persetan dengan siapa yang pertama kali melihatnya.

" _Yak!_ Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun! Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan orang semaumu," seru baekhyun dengan emosi yang sudah meletup-letup didadanya, ia sudah habis kesabaran dengan pria tinggi konyol yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Bukankah masih ada stok kue ini?," tanya baekhyun pada si pelayan.

"Maaf tapi kue yang dipajang di etalase ini semuanya hanya tinggal satu karena toko akan tutup sebentar lagi," _bagus_ batin baekhyun. Ini artinya ia tak boleh kalah dengan pria konyol dihadapannya.

"Saya akan bayar dua kali lipat untuk kue ini jadi tolong bungkuskan untukku," ujar pria tinggi itu dengan nada datar namun terdengar sedikit angkuh.

" _Yak!_ Apa-apaan kau ini!," intonasi baekhyun meninggi, namun nadanya terdengan seperti teriakan gadis berusia limabelas tahun.

"Kenapa? Tawarlah lebih tinggi dari harga yang ku berikan jika kau benar-benar menginginkan kue ini," tantang pria tinggi itu.

"Baiklah ak-sial," baekhyun menahan kalimatnya sebelum terucap, yang benar saja ia baru saja akan mengatakan akan membeli dengan harga tiga kali lipat. _ck,_ ia pasti sudah gila. Untuk membeli kue ini dengan harga normal pun ia harus menunggu gaji pertamanya setelah sebulan lamanya bekerja dibalik meja kasir. Baekhyun terdiam. Pria tinggi dihadapannya hanya menatap remeh dan menyunggingkan smirknya pada baekhyun rasanya baekhyun ingin meninju wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tunggu, tampan? Lebih tepatnya sok tampan –menurut baekhyun.

Pelayan itu bergegas membungkuskan kue dan memberikannya pada pria tinggi itu sebagai pemenang 'perdebatan tentang kue strawberry'. Namun, sebelum pergi pria tinggi itu membisikan sesuatu pada baekhyun.

"Anak kecil sepertimu seharusnya tidak keluyuran malam-malam begini, bisa-bisa kau diculik. Pulanglah,"

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL AJJUSI SIALAN!," dan setelahnya pria tinggi berambut merah itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi tulang keringnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Never Same-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa benar ini rumahnya? Besar sekali," baekhyun bergumam sendiri seraya memasuki halaman rumah yang sangat besar ini, setelah sebelumnya diintrogasi oleh para satpam menyebalkan penjaga rumah, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ia berhasil lolos setelah mengatakan bahwa ia harus bertemu dengan ibunya didalam. Ia mendapatkan alamat rumah tempat ibunya bekerja ini dari Minah tetangganya lewat pesan singkat yang dikirimnya kemarin pagi.

Badan baekhyun berputar-putar melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan takjub sambil menggigit kukunya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, luas halamannya saja seperti seluas blok dikompleknya pikir baekhyun _-daebak_. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya saat melihat pintu masuk utama tak jauh didepan matanya. Tepat didepan rumah tersebut terparkir mobil Ferrari F60 berwarna merah yang sepertinya sedang dipanaskan karena akan digunakan oleh sang pemilik.

"Mobil ini, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya," ujar baekhyun dalam hati merasa tak asing dengan mobil Ferrari merah yang dilihatnya ini. Sudahlah lupakan lebih baik ia segera masuk dan menemui ibunya karena ia sudah sangat merindukan ibunya setelah empat bulan lamanya tidak bertemu. Saat baekhyun hendak membunyikan bel, pintu rumah tersebut telah dibuka lebih dulu oleh seseorang dari dalam. Baekhyun terdiam seketika matanya melebar terkejut dan bibirnya menganga.

 _"Kau!,"_

.

.

 **To be continue**

.

.

 **A/N :**

Review juseyo:)

 **[15 Juni 2016]**


End file.
